


Crash

by deadcourf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets angry while learning how to drive the Impala, Dean can't help but notice how cute Cas is when mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

"Dean, this isn’t working. I can’t get this- this  _thing_  to work right.”

Cas’ brow furrows in frustration, his right hand pushing and pulling at the gear shift. Dean chuckles in the passenger seat of the Impala. He’s sitting back calmly, watching Cas’ anger bubble and boil over as he tries to back out of the bunker’s garage. They’ve been working on it for the past ten minutes. Dean thought Castiel would have remembered something as simple as how to stick the car in reverse, but the poor guy couldn’t click it in the right spot.

"I told you yesterday," Dean says, "it’s  _this_  one.” He leans forward and places a hand on Cas’ tense fingers, pushing the gear shift into the correct position.

"Thank you." Cas says breathlessly. Biting his lip briefly, he places a hand behind Dean’s head, on the seat, and turns his head to look out the back window. He eases on the gas, backing up the Impala smoothly.

Everything is going well, that is, until Cas panics and floors it, ramming the Impala into the motorcycle parked behind them. A crude string of curses flies out of and Dean’s mouth. Cas slams his fist against the steering wheel, his eyes brooding. 

"Damn it, Dean," Cas mutters. "I can’t do this."

Dean sighs, sitting back in his seat. His eyes slide over to Cas, who has his wrists pressed tightly to his forehead.

"You’re cute when you’re mad," Dean whispers. His eyes widen gradually when he realizes that he said that out loud.  _Shit. Did not mean to do that._

Cas lowers his hands, turning his upper torso to face Dean head-on. Their eyes meet briefly, then Castiel swoops in swiftly to plant a kiss on Dean’s plump lips. Dean is left awestruck, his lungs out of breath and his mouth forming a tiny O. But Cas isn’t even phased. He grips the steering wheel with both hands, puckering his lips and whispering, “Let’s ride, baby.”

And two seconds later he rear-ends the T-bird at the end of the line. Dean gets several kisses for that one.


End file.
